Vault
Vaults are the home bases of those who are in Cerberus Contracting Co, they act as highly fortified sanctuaries for the contractors and can generally only be found by those within Cerberus. ''' '''The layout of each vault varies depending on the country and environment in which the vault is located. However, all vaults have the same areas within. Vault Exterior The exterior of the vault varies and is usually designed to be an inconspicuous location to prevent gaining unwanted attention. In some cases, it may be an abandoned shack or it may be an area blocked off by false government signs. The real entrance to the vault lies elsewhere and rarely is it found at the "ghost" sight. Leading to the vault door is a series of tunnels armed with defense systems. Security cameras and turrets that register IFF tags via the CCID tags each Operator carries enable personnel to safely enter the tunnel to the vault door without trouble. In the event of an attack, the tunnels are the first defense of the vault. Vault Interior All vaults have up to three to four levels depending on usage and location. Fourth Floor The fourth floor of the vault hosts the living quarters of all CerCon personnel. This includes the barracks, latrines, and dining hall. The lowest floor will always be referred to as the "Comfort" floor as that is where CerCon personnel can be found if they are not elsewhere. Third Floor The third floor is where the labs, armory and the hangar/motorpool is located. This floor contains a secondary exit for vehicles in the event of a mission. However, this is not the case for all vaults, as some are completely underground. Hangars/motorpools are installed in vaults that can utilize side-entrances in mountain tops or a secondary route that's disclosed. Second Floor The second floor hosts the Director's office and the offices of the Heads. This is mainly the administrative section of the vault and should only be accessed by those with CCI2+ clearance. First Floor The first floor is the main entrance of the vault. It is the area that connects directly to the vault door and the tunnels. Security checkpoints are placed along the first floor as a second level of defense in the event of intruders. Vault Locations and Credentials Active Vaults * Motherbase Styx (Main HQ) -- Location: The Atlantic Ocean Credential * The Shadow Tower -- Location: The Heart of the Storm, Antartica Credential * Sanctuary -- Location: Outskirts of Tonga, Oceania Credential * Blacklight Hold -- Location: The North Pole Credential * Stormkeeper Station -- Location: est. 70kft, Unknown Location Credential * Titan's Island -- Location: Bermuda Credential * Vault Meridia -- Location: Outskirts of Iraq 79283 * Vault Sterben -- Location: Australia 91842 * Vault Vertex -- Location: Switzerland 18924 * Vault Cloudspire -- Location: Croatia 63230 * Vault Memento -- Location: Gibraltar 45923 * Vault Heartleak -- Location: Morocco 65002 * Vault Mirage -- Location: Iceland 07602 * Vault Velocity -- Location: South Korea 99340 * Vault Geronimo -- Location: Japan 76293 * Vault Fahrenheit -- Location: Sierra Leone 09338 * Vault Revelation -- Location: Canada 39025 * Vault Nightingale -- Location: Italy 49301 * Vault Highrise -- Location: Russia 79322 * Vault Cemetery -- Location: Germany 13025 * Vault Regime -- Location: Ireland 88034 * Vault Jeremiah -- Location: Zanzibar 08723 Inactive Vaults * Vault Adams -- Location: Canada EXPUNGED * Vault Unknown -- Location: United States EXPUNGED * Vault Solitude -- Location: New Afghanistan EXPUNGED Category:Locations